


A Deal Fulfilled

by Rivulet027



Series: Tara joins SGU [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Crossover, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki keeps his deal with Lenore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BTVS or Supernatural.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to midnightclarity for the quick beta.

[](http://s28.photobucket.com/user/Rivulet027/media/Tara_Mcclay%202_zpshnxprhag.jpg.html)

A Deal Fulfilled:

The funny thing about not dying is Tara knows she should be dead. She’s not sure what to do with that knowledge, except maybe figure out where she is and get back to Willow. She looks herself over, makes sure she isn’t shot. Then she slowly takes in the field full of wild flowers she’s found herself in. The smell is fantastic and the colorful display of blues, purples and yellows is calming.

“Why am I not dead?” she asks the being that is there with her, but not visible.

“A deal was made,” a man says from behind her.

She spins to face him and pauses, because he’s old…so very old. She draws herself up and squares her shoulders, “I didn’t make a deal.”

“No, an ancestor did. I said I wouldn’t let Sunnydale kill you and she gave me some advice.”

“I h-hope the advice was worth what my friends will do when…”

He sighs.

She crosses her arms and glares.

“You didn’t die, but you should’ve. I set up an illusion so that if you died a replica of you would take your place and you would be brought here.”

Her friends will think she’s dead. Will they see through the ruse or will they not?

“I-I just got her back,” Tara barely manages as she holds in the tears. How can she have just gotten Willow back to lose her all over again?

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“You’re…you…I can’t go back, can I?”

He frowns, “It’s your choice. I would advise against it. I’ve run the scenarios. I’ve gone back and forth. The future gets bleak if she doesn’t grieve you.”

Tara’s eyes narrow. She wants an explanation. She wants to be greedy and tell him to take her back. She knows if she gets an explanation, if she hears about the pain Willow will go through, that she’ll go back without thinking.

She takes a deep, slow breath, “Where will you take me?”

“I can’t do other realities for long, other dimensions for even less, but there’s an Earth where you have what they call ‘the Ancient gene’ and I’m sure they’d love to have you.”

“Magic?” she asks.

“That’s not what they call it.”

She nods, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, before I change my mind.”

He nods and holds out his hand. She takes it.


End file.
